<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance to the Dawn by ExtraPenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835800">Dance to the Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin'>ExtraPenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Children of Time - Adrian Tchaikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Present Tense, Spiders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War breathes down their necks, and Portia goes to visit her general.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Great Star Nest Bianca/Great Star Nest Portia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance to the Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are the Great Star Nest spiders from section 7.2 onwards, not to be confused with Sky Nest/Star Nest Portia who's monogamous with Fabian.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the eve of war. Portia comes to visit the great general Bianca.</p><p>Bianca has forsaken her aides for the night – all the preparations have already been made. Everyone can fret in the company of their peer house.</p><p><em>What has happened?</em> Bianca asks when Portia is in range to hear.</p><p><em>I go to the Great Star Nest tomorrow.</em> There, she will be sent to lie in wait for the invading Star Gods like so many other warriors. Bianca will follow them up soon after.</p><p>Bianca twitches her legs impatiently. <em>There is no need to report.</em></p><p>Portia knows. That is and isn't why she's here.</p><p>She has always been a soldier, strong and a bit simple, but a devious streak runs through her. It gives her an edge in combat and a taste for transgression.</p><p>This is not something she could practice in the open. She has only seen it, never performed it, so her dance comes out hesitant and uneven. It must be odd to see her dance – she is larger and unwieldier than any male.</p><p>Bianca freezes for a moment, then hesitantly starts tapping in counterpoint. She has danced her part many times before, but is courteously adjusting her pacing to Portia's stuttering.</p><p>Finally, Portia is done. The final vibration is left to resonate in the silk.</p><p>She has no gift to give at the end, unlike a male. There is no need for Bianca to entertain her a moment longer.</p><p><em>Stay,</em> Bianca commands.</p><p>And Portia, like a good soldier, obeys her general.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>